Authority
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Team Seven must find a run away! When they find out why that person ran. Sakura wonders about the authority of Sensei's, Kakashi included. How will Sakura react when Kakashi is put under the spotlight? KakaSaku. CHAPTER NINE IS UP!
1. Run Away, Ino Yamanaka!

**A/N - Hello people! I know I'm still writing Sakura's Village, but I actually seem to write things faster when I multi-task, so...yeah! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Authority**

Chapter One: A New Mission, A Run Away.

"Come on, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto shouted to the air, then he turned to his two teammates and asked, "Where the hell it that perverted Sensei?"

"How should we know?" Sakura snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, you're the smart one," Naruto pointed out.

"It doesn't mean I know where the hell Kakashi Sensei is!" Sakura shouted.

"I'm right here," A voice informed the three teammates.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked towards the voice and saw their Sensei Kakashi standing there, smiling, and waving at them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura, and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Sorry," Kakashi apologized, chuckling slightly, "I got lost."

"Yeah, sure you did," Naruto said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, how about we go and get our next mission, huh?" Kakashi proposed.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, excitedly, "A new mission! Alright, let's go!"

Naruto took the lead towards the Hokage's office at full speed, Sasuke, and Sakura, sighed; Kakashi just smirked at the predictable attitude of his student.

"Come on you, guys!" Naruto called back from the end of the street.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and called back to him, "We're coming!"

With that, Naruto turned back around and continued running to the Hokage's office; the rest of Team Seven followed, at a slightly slower rate.

Ten minutes later, Team Seven stood in the Hokage's office waiting for their new mission.

"Let's see, Team Seven," The Third Hokage mumbled as he looked over the mission scrolls before him.

_C-rank or higher, c-rank or higher, come on c-rank or higher,_ Naruto prayed silently. Which was new for him, but Sakura had begged him to stop it, because it was annoying her so much. So, Naruto had bit his lip for the last five times they had gone for missions, and their group paid the price. They had not gotten one mission above d-rank, and it was really starting to get to Naruto. Sure, he wanted to keep Sakura happy so that maybe she'd got out with him sometime…somehow, but this was a bit more than Naruto could handle.

Naruto bit down so hard on his bottom lip, that he soon could taste blood seeping into his mouth. Naruto winced as he still, bit down harder on to his lip, daring himself not to burst out and yelled at the Hokage to give them a proper mission. Naruto stood, stiff as a statue, staring at the Hokage, tapping his foot anxiously.

"Here, how about this one," The Hokage said, picking up the d-rank scroll; Naruto bit down hard on his lip so that now, not only did he have to restrain from bursting out in anger, he had to restrain from bursting out in extreme pain as well.

"Um, Lord Hokage, sir?" Iruka, who had been sitting next to the Hokage said.

"Yes? What is it, Iruka?" The Hokage asked, looking towards the chunin ninja.

"What about that c-rank mission, finding…the…girl," Iruka said, casting a sidelong glance at the four who stood before the Hokage.

"I don't know Iruka, that's a fairly important mission, although the girl's young she still needs to be found quickly." The Hokage said to Iruka.

"Exactly," Iruka told the Hokage, "I hope I'm not talking out of place, but no other group has excepted the mission, and the longer we wait, the higher chance that we find he hurt of killed, or worse," Iruka then added in an undertone, "and, I know Sakura will want to take this mission."

The Hokage thought over Iruka's words, then placed the d-rank scroll down, and picked up the c-rank one, "Alright, Team Seven, I'm assigning you to a c-rank mission."

"YAHOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted, unable to contain his excitement, blood flew off his bottom lip and splattered the floor with bright red dots.

"Naruto! Your lip!" Sakura exclaimed, looking from the blood on the floor to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto slapped a hand to his mouth as more blood trickled down from it, "Damn."

"Here, Naruto," Sakura said, walking over to Naruto, she pulled away his hand, and touched hers to his bottom lip, she closed her eyes and focused her chakara to the hand against Naruto's lip. She had learnt basic healing techniques.

Naruto blushed a deep red, as Sakura focused her chakara on healing his bloody lip.

"There, all better," Sakura said, withdrawing her hand from Naruto's, now, completely healed lip; Naruto's face fell at the sudden absence of Sakura's warm touch on his mouth.

_Damn,_ _she felt really good,_ Naruto thought to himself, as he sighed out loud.

"So, what was that mission you were talking about, Grand Hokage?" Sakura asked, looking towards the Hokage.

"Um, well, there is a run away," The Hokage explained, "I thought Team Seven could try and find this certian person."

"A run away?" Sakura repeated, "Who would run away from Konoha?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

A/N - I know, I'm so evil for making the first chappie a cliffie, but please forgive me and comtinue to read this story! 


	2. Team Seven Accepts!

**A/N - Hey, yo! How have ya been since my last update, huh? Hee hee! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Team Seven Accepts**

"A run away?" Sakura repeated, "Who would run away from Konoha?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura's mouth dropped open in complete shock, "Ino? Ino Yamanaka? But...why?"

"That's your mission, to find her, and, to find out why." The Hokage explained.

Sakura stared, she couldn't believe that Ino had run away from Konoha. Why? Why on earth would Ino leave? It's too insane, what about Sasuke? I thought she wanted to duel it out with me for him. What the hell is up with her?

"How, how long ago did she leave?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we're not quite sure, Hinata Hyuuga rerported that she had gotten a letter from Ino about five days ago, of course, she had been out on a mission before that, so we don't really have any clue as to when she left. We onlyknow that Hinata Hyuuga recieved the letter five days ago, and thatIno'ssensei, Asuma Sarutobi, spoke with her eleven days ago. So there is five days unaccounted for."

"That means she could be almost anywhere!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, calm down," Kakashi ordered; Sakura glared at him, but fell silent, knowing she had to follow her sensei's orders.

"Thank you, Kakashi," The Hiokage said, and Kakashi nodded, as the Hokage continued, "Now, Team Seven, will you accept this mission?"

"OF COURSE WE WILL!" Naruto shouted, "We have to find Ino! She's Sakura's friend, and whoever's a friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine, and I don't turn my back on my friends! So, there is no other way, we have to take this mission! Isn't that right, Sakura?"

Naruto glanced over at Sakura with a wide grin; Sakura stared then smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Sasuke? Kakashi Sensei? What about you two?" Naruto asked looking back at them.

Sasuke shrugged, which was his way of saying 'sure', and Kakashi thought about it fotr a moment and then nodded, and said, "Alright, then, Team Seven accepts this mission of finding the run away, Ino Yamanaka."

"Then, hurry, and go," The Hokage told them all, "Do what you can to find her and return her safely to Konoha."

"Right," Kakashi confirmed lazyily.

With that Team Seven left the Hokage's office, and started towards town.

"I'll go see Hinata about that letter she got from Ino," Sakura told the others.

"No," Kakashi put in, "I want you to check out Ino's appartment, prevably with Naruto and Sasuke, I'll go see Hinata, and ask around the village."

Sakura looked at her Sensei with wide eyes, "But, why I can just go see-"

"No, I told you to go to Ino's, it would be more appropriate," Kakashi explained.

Sakura stared, _what the hell? Damn, sometimes I just don't get Kakashi Sensei's way of thinking._

Sakura glared at Kakashi , then turned on her heels and called to the two boys, "Come on, Naruto, Sasuke, let's go see what we can find in Ino's appartment."

"Uh, okay," Naruto said, and he followed after Sakura; Sasuke followed without a word.

Sakura walked down the street to where Ino's appartment was, Naruto, and Sasuke, trailling behind her.

"Hurry up you two!" Sakura snapped; both boys jumped, looked at each other, shrugged, and speed up.

"What's up, Sakura?" Naruto asked, "You're not usually this...angry."

"OWW!"

Sakura walked on towards Ino's appartment, as Naruto nursed the throbbing bump on his head.

"Let's go, Sasuke, Naruto can catch up," Sakura called; and Sasuke wasted no time in getting within a foot of Sakura, not wanting to have a bump on his own skull that matched Naruto's.

"Wait up, guys," Naruto shouted, running after them, after some of the throbbing subsided.

Sakura, Sasuke, and soon, Naruto, reached Ino's appartment and when they got to her appartment door, they imediately realised hints as to what might have gotten Ino wanting to leave.

"What the hell happened to her door?" Naruto asked, as Sakura stared in shock at the ragged door.

Ino usually kept very good care of her home, she always had the door painted with some bright, and pretty color, and it had never before had a scratch, or dent on it. Today, though, her door had scratches all over it, and there were dents on it, even though it was a wooden door, like someone had been pounding on it to go in.

"Someone was trying to get in," Sasuke said, stating the obvious, "And it seems they didn't take no for an answer."

"Obviously, wait what?" Sakura said, "What do you mean, didn't take no for an answer?"

"Look here, at the door side of the door," Sasuke said, pointing to the side of the door near the handle, where there was no doubt that someone tried to force their way in.

"What the hell?" Sakura said, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to get in to have any real idea," Sasuke said, and he then turned to Sakura, and asked, "How are we going to get in?"

"Easy," Sakura said,as she reachedinto her bag and pulled out a bunch of keys on a large silver ring, "I have a key."

"What the-?" Naruto asked, looking at the many keys on the ring in Sakura's hand, "What are all the keys for?"

"They belong to all my friends," Sakura explained, looking through the keys, she stopped at one and said, "Here we go, Ino's."

Sakura singled-out the key, and slipped it into the keyhole of Ino's appartment door, she turned it, and heard a small _click_ that signaled it had unlocked. She pulled out the key, turned the handle, and pushed the door open. Sakura's mouth almost dropped to the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi walked through Konoha, looking around for anyone who may be able to tell him about Ino's dissapearance. He then spotted a tuff of dark blue hair going into the village flower shop.

_There's Hinata,_ Kakashi said to himself, and he went into the flower shop after her.

"Hinata!" Kakashi called, Hinata jumped, then turned.

"Oh, hello," Hinata said inher low soft voice, "You're, you're Naruto-kun's sensei, Kakashi, right?"

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, "I was only wondering if you could tell me a bit about that letter Ino sent to you?"

"Oh," Hinata said, her face falling slightly, "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Alright, how about we go to the coffee shop down the street, we can talk there," Kakashi suggested, pointing out the door.

"Sure," Hinata said, nodding.

A few minutes later Kakashi, and Hinata, were sitting at the said coffee shop, a vanilla latte sat in front of Hinata, **(Kakashi's treat, just 'cause!) **nothing sat before Kakashi, he had business to discuss.

"So, what exactly was written in the from Ino?" Kakashi asked Hinata as she took a sipof her latte.

"It just said that she had to leave Konoha, and that I shouldn't bother to come look for her, or report her to the Hokage, because she'd be long gone by the time I got her letter, then it said that I should do the same, that I should leave Konoha."

"Really?" Hinata nodded, "Did it say why?"

Hinata shook her head, "Yes, it said because I'm not safe here."

Kakashi nodded, "Would I be able to see this letter?"

"Uhh, sure...I guess," Hinata said as she drank more of her latte, she then put the glass down and reached into her coat pocket, and puller out an envolope, which she handed to Kakashi.

Kakashi took the envelope, and pulled out the letter that was inside, opened it, and read;

_Dear Hinata,_

_By the time you get this I'll be long gone, so there'll be no point in telling the Hokage. They'll never find me. I've left Konoha, and I'm not coming back._

_I urge you to do the same, Hinata. Run away from Konoha, you're not safe there, even though you Sensei may think differently. Please, Hinata, listen to me and run, run away!_

_I've already sent letters to Sakura, and the other girls, so don't worry about telling them. Don't mention this letter to anyone! Okay? I can't have my Sensei looking for me. Please, Hinata, don't talk about this letter to Sakura, or anyone else. Keep it a secret! Please, I beg you Hinata!_

_I must go, now, but please heed my words, and run away, you are not safe in Konoha!_

_Your Friend,_

_Ino Yamanaka_

_P.S. Just in case Sakura doesn't, pleasetell my Sasuke-Kun to be careful, when he's with his team. Tell him for me Hinata._

Kakashi read, and re-read the letter a fair few times, before he handed it, and the envelope, back to Hinata, who put it back into her pocket.

"It's a strange letter, and it says that Sakura got one as well," Kakashi recalled, talking more to himself then to Hinata.

"Well, I'd better go and see what Sakura, and the other's have found out," Kakashi said, standing up.

"Oh, alright, um..." Hina stummbled over her next words, while her face turned red,"Say...say hello...to..Naruto...Naruto-kun for...for me."

Kakashi smiled, "Sure thing."

Hinata smiled, and blushed deeply, as Kakashi walked away with her message for Naruto.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura breathed, looking around at the torn home that used to be so prefect, and cozy.

There was not one thing that wasn't broken, ripped, or in such a complete state of disaray that it would be impossible to get any use out of the item. Flower vase were smashed on the floor near various walls, hinting that they had been thrown against the said walls. The flowers belonging in the vase were scattered all over. There were indents on the walls that looked like someone took a swing at them with their fist. Sakura had to put a hand to her mouth to stop from vomitting all over the carpet when she looked at the once white sofa, and saw something that looked like blood.

"Sakura, do you want to wait outside?" Naruto suggested, looking from the blood on the sofa to Sakura's shocked, and pale face, "Sasuke, and I, can look around here."

Sakura was too shocked, nothing like this had ever happened in Konoha before, at least, she didn't think so.

"No," Sakura said in a small voice, "I...I want to look, I want to know...why."

Naruto studied Sakura for a moment then nodded, and started looking around himself, Sasuke, and Sakura, after a minute, did the same.

After about fifteen minutes of searching the front room, hallways, and kitchen, and finding nothing, the three moved to the bathroom, guest bedroom, and Ino's own bedroom.

Sasuke looked around the quest bedroom, Naruto took the bathroom, and Sakura took Ino's bedroom. All three rooms were in the same state as the rest of the house. In complete ruins.

Sakura looked around for about five to ten minutes when a black book caught her eye, she reached over and picked it up. It took Sakura half a second to notice that it was Ino's journal.

Sakura looked around quickly, feeling slightly guilty about going into her best friends journal, but this was a special circumstance. She had to read it so that she could figure out where Ino was, and bring her back.

Just as Sakura started to open the black journal up, she heard a voice from the foyer.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura heard Kakashi's voice call.

Salura stood up, and walked out into the living area, Naruto, and Sasuke, right behind her. They spotted Kakashi standing there, and they all greeted him.

"What did Hinata say about the letter?" Sakura asked.

"Well, actually, she showed me the letter, and Ino wrote that she sent one to you," Kakashi said; Sakura stared.

"I didn't get any letter," Sakura informed the small group around her.

"Have you been home since we got back from our last mission?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. They had just come back from a mission recently, and then one of the girls from school had asked Sakura to spend the night at their place since they had caughtthe fluand wanted Sakura to help take care of them. So..."No, I haven't."

"Then how about you go home, now," Kakashi said; Sakura had just started to nod in reply, when she realized she still had Ino's journal in her hand.

"One moment, though, I just want to see if there's anything in here first," Sakura said, and Kakashi looked at her curiously.

"Alright," Kakashi agreed; and so Sakura sat down on one of the arms of the sofa's in the living room, and opened the journal to the first page.

Sakura's eye scanned the page for anything that didn't belong, she didn't fins anything so she flipped through it until she found a page that did. Sakura stopped about half-way through, when she reached pages that looked slightly water-logged. Sakura opened the journal wide, and placed it on her knees, and surveyed the page she had opened to. Sakura gasped, as she read what was written on the tear stained pages;

_Today, my sensei...he...he ordered me to sleep with him. I had to do it, too, there's no law against it. He can order his student to do whatever he wants them to do. I'm worried he will do it again, and what about other girls on other teams? What about Sakura! Her sensei is always reading that forbidden book! She's probably gone through this more than once already! I don't want to be in this village anymore, but I don't want to leave without knowing Sakura, and my other friends are okay. I can't tell them straight out though, they'd go and tell the Hokage, and then the whole village would know! I wouldn't be able to handle that! Please, someone, tell me, what should I do?_

_Ino Yamanaka_

Sakura stared at the page, then flipped to the next day's journal entry, and Sakura read the same kind of entry. An entry about her sensei, her sensei, raping her.

"Oh my gosh," Sakura breathed, "No way."

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, stepping towards her slightly.

Sakura jumped and fell off the arm of the couch, "Aaaahhhh!"

Kakashi dived forward and caught Sakura by the arms just before she hit the ground. Sakura flinched, and shuddered at Kakashi's grip on her arm. Kakashiwas puzzledby thisaction of Sakura's.

_Did I grab her to roughly?_ Kakashi though to himself, looking at his grip on her arms..._No, I couldn't of grabbed her that hard...could I?_

Sakura shrugged out of Kakashi's grip, and stepped back, clutching Ino's journal to her. While she tried to convince her body that Ino was wrong about Kakashi Sensei, that he would never order her to do that, he wouldn't, _I know it...so, why am I backing away from him, then?_

It took Sakura a few momments to realize that she had back up into a wall, all three of the guys before her were looking at her in confusion.

"Um, Sakura?" Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a voice of authority.

_She was right,_ Sakura thought, _Ino was right.Kakashi senseiprobably would, he probably would order me to sit still while he raped me._

Kakashi took another step towards Sakura, but before he got there, he, and the others,heard a voice call from the foyer of Ino's appartment.

"Ino!" A voice they all knew as Asuma Sarutobi's, Ino's sensei!

Sakura's gaze left Kakashi, and trailed to where the foyer met the living area, and she held her breath.

* * *

**A/N - Hee hee, a cliffly! I apologize for making all the chappie's so far cliffies! Maa haa! Well, until the next chapter, so long! Please review and I'll update quicker!**


	3. Screw The Rules

**Chapter Three: Screw The Rules**

"Sakura," Kakashi said in a voice of authority.

_She was right,_ Sakura thought, _Ino was right. Kakashi sensei probably would, he probably would order me to sit still while he raped me._

Kakashi took another step towards Sakura, but before he got there, he, and the others, heard a voice call from the foyer of Ino's apartment.

"Ino!" A voice they all knew as Asuma Sarutobi's, Ino's sensei!

Sakura's gaze left Kakashi, and trailed to where the foyer met the living area, and she held her breath.

Sakura looked back down at the journal in her hands and her eyes fell on the words on the opposite pages.

_I hate my Sensei, but I hate myself more. He ordered me, and I obliged. I did as he asked so that he would not report me. I don't care. I just pray that Sakura, and Hinata, and the others, haven't had to deal with the same thing. Please, let them be all right._

_Ino Yamanaka_

Sakura took a breath, as she tired to calm herself down, but to no avail. She could hear the footsteps of Asuma in the hallway, and they brought indescribable fear to Sakura. Sakura was so terrified that she began to tremble.

"Sakura," Kakashi asked, noticing her state, "Are you okay?"

Sakura didn't answer; she just looked up into her Sensei's face, just as Asumi appeared in the living room.

"Oh, Kakashi," Asumi exclaimed, seeing Kakashi, he then looked around at the other, "Mmmm, and young Naruto, and Sasuke, too."

Asuma's eyes fell on Sakura, and a weird expression passed over it.

Sakura was still trembling, but she regained enough of her composure to send a dark glare at the man before. No one in the room missed seeing the glare, Naruto, Kakashi, and Asumi himself showed great surprise in Sakura's, fairly sudden, attitude. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, Sakura," Asumi said, smiling at her pleasantly, "I'm glad I found you, the Hokage asked me to bring you back to his office, he wants to speak with you."

"Ummm, okay, I'll go then," Sakura said., and made her way to the window to jump out and head for the Hokage's office, when, half-way there, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Allow me to escort you, Sakura," Asuma's voice suggested.

Then, Sakura...changed. He mind told her the one thing that she had never even dreamed of ever doing.

_SCREW THE RULE!_

So, leaving every single rule about respecting a higher up ninja behind her, Sakura went...dark.

Sakura moved so fast she doubted whether Asumi saw it coming. She whipped out a Kunai, and laid it against Asuma's wrist, while saying to him, "Get your filthy, disgusting hand off of me."

Asumi froze, and now, everyone, including Sasuke, showed extreme shock at Sakura's actions.

"Sakura, put that Kunai away," Kakashi instructed, walking towards Sakura slowly, his hands out before him, "There's no reason to harm him, he's only trying to escort you-"

"To his bedroom?" Sakura finished; Kakashi stopped, and stared at her.

"What?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" Sakura asked her eyes, now, glaring daggers at Asumi, "Asumi here," Sakura ignore the fact that it was proper to refer to him as Sensei, or Master, "raped Ino."

Kakashi's eyes widened at Sakura's words, "What? Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"Here," Sakura said, and she threw Ino's dairy, that she still had in her hand, to the floor in front of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Everyone, except for Sakura, looked in confusion at the open page of the dairy. Kakashi's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's eyes, all widened in shock horror, Asuma's, on the other hand, went dark.

Asuma's eyes went back to glare at Sakura, he let out an odd growl, then shouted "YOU BITCH!"

With that Asumi pulled his hand, which was under Sakura's kunai, away, and used the other to knock into the side of her head, hard. Sakura went flying into the wall by Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Kakashi, and the rest of Team Seven, stare in utter disbelief at Asuma. Naruto regained his composure first, and began dishing it out to Asuma.

Sakura's head was spinning, and the side on which Asuma had hit her was throbbing painfully, and she was slowly losing consciousness. Sakura raised her head slightly in time to hear Naruto start to shout, and yelled at Asuma.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH!" Naruto started, "HOW DARE YOU HIT MY SAKURA-CHAN! HOW DARE YOU RAPE INO! YOU'RE LOWER THEN…THEN…YOU ARE LOWER THEN DOG CRAP! YOU DON'T FUCKING EVEN DERSERVE THE BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS! YOU'RE COMPLETELY SICK! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HAVE THE NAME 'SENSEI', YOU'RE SICKER THAN SENSEI KAKASHI'S FORBIDDEN BOOKS!"

Kakashi stood beside Naruto, and Sasuke did, too. Usually, when Naruto went off like this, they would step in and tell him to lie off. This time, however, there was no reason in sight as to why he should stop, or why they should even try to stop him.

Sasuke noticed

"SHUT IT FOX!" Asuma shouted, and the name stopped Naruto abruptly.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura, who seemed to be falling in, and out, of consciousness. Sasuke, and Sakura, didn't know that he was the nine-tailed fox, and, frankly, he didn't want them to know.

"HEY! FOX!" Asuma's voice shouted at Naruto, and Naruto looked around just in time to receive a face full of fist.

Naruto flew backwards, and knocked into Sasuke, causing him to fly back. The two landed, one on top of the other, about five feet from where Sasuke had been standing. Now, they were both pissed off.

Naruto jumped to his feet, quickly followed by Sasuke, they dashed forward, and lunged at Asuma, fists before them.

"I've had it with you, you ass hole!" Naruto shouted, as he aimed a punch at Asuma's head.

Asuma dodged but he didn't dodge the punch that came from the very angry pink chounin that had just regained her strength.

Asuma fell to the floor, while holding his jaw in agony.

"You...you...BITCH!" Asuma swore at Sakura.

Naruto, and Sasuke, in unison, fell backwards onto Asuma, and drove their elbows into his gut.

When Naruto got to his feet, he stomped on Asuma's stomach a few times while saying, "Don't you EVER call Sakura-chan that again! Or, I swear, I will kill you!"

Asuma gave off that odd growl once more, and glared at Naruto, darkly.

Naruto gave one last kick to Asuma's head and knocked him out. Then he turned to Sakura, "That was a good punch Sakura-chan! Huh? Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was in Kakashi's arms, unconscious. Naruto ran up to him, as well as Sasuke, and looked at Sakura's pained face.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"She fainted after she attacked Asuma," Kakashi explained, looking down at the young girl in his arms, "She used up all her strength to hit him with that attack."

"Aww, poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, looking at Sakura sadly.

"What did you expect, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke up, "Her best friend got raped by her sensei, Asuma. Speaking of which, that's another thing, too."

"Yeah, uh, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said, looking up at his sensei.

Kakashi looked at him curiously.

"Do...do sensei's, really have that much power?" Naruto asked, as his head drooped.

"And is it really without any bounds?" Sasuke added.

Kakashi sighed, "When the rules of the sensei's were made, no one ever thought of restraining the, for back then people knew no one would abuse the rules like Asuma. Now, though, times have changed, and so have people, but the rules have stayed the same."

"That's completely screwed up!" Naruto yelled, looking up at Kakashi, who was looking down at Sakura.

"Why don't they change the rules?" Sasuke asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Only the Hokage can," Kakashi said.

"I didn't ask who can," Sasuke pointed out, "I asked why don't they change it?"

Kakashi sighed, he knew there was no way of sugar coating the answers to his students questions, and he also knew that Sakura would have the most, when she woke up, "Let's not talk about it yet, Sakura should hear the answers, too. Otherwise, I'll have to explain it all again, when she wakes up."

Naruto didn't seem to want to wait, but turned and huffed slightly, while saying, "Fine!"

Kakashi studied Naruto for a moment, then sighed, "Alright, then, let's get Sakura to the hospital, to make sure she's alright."

Naruto just nodded. So the three guys, and the one unconscious girl in the arms of one, jumped out of the window of Ino's apartment, and headed for the hospital. All of them never spared the unconscious Asuma a thought.


	4. Like A Daughter

**Chapter Four: Like A Daughter**

Five minutes later, Kakashi, still carrying an unconscious Sakura, walked into the hospital of Konoha, with Naruto, and Sasuke on either side of him. He walked to the desk where his friend Rin sat at the front desk, and Kakashi remembered that she had told him before that she had gotten a part-time job here. Her head was downcast so she didn't see him, and his students come in.

"Hey, Rin," Kakashi said to her.

Rin looked up, ready to beam at Kakashi for coming to visit her, but her smile vanished once she saw Sakura out cold with a, now, visible purplish bruise on her cheek.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Rin demanded, as she ran around the desk to where Kakashi, and he others stood.

"Mission," Kakashi said, and said nothing more about it.

"Honestly," Rin said angrily, as she looked over Sakura's cheek, then opened her eyelids to check her pupils, "they shouldn't give genin mission where they could get a life threatening injury!"

"Life threatening!" Naruto exclaimed in panic; Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"If she got hit hard enough," Rin said, "Then, yes, she very well could of died."

"Ahhh, no, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, and he rushed to Kakashi, and Sakura.

Kakashi was holding Sakura to high up for Naruto to see her, so he held onto Kakashi's arm and got on his tiptoes to see Sakura's bruised face.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a low whisper, his voice starting to break.

"Don't worry," Rin said in a reassuring voice, "I'll make sure she gets the best treatment possible."

Naruto nodded, and stepped back down to being flat on his feet, the he thought of something, and snapped at Rin angrily, "By who?"

"Hmm?" Rin asked, looking at Naruto in confusion, "What, what do mean, 'by who'?"

"A guy, or a girl?" Naruto asked.

Rin blinked, "Is there really that much of a difference?"

"Yes!" Naruto said, glaring at Rin.

Rin gave Naruto a puzzled look, then answered, "Well, the best doctor we have here, the one I was going top have look at Sakura's injury, is a male, why?"

"No way!" Naruto snapped at Rin; Rin jumped.

"Um," Rin looked from Naruto's determined face, to Kakashi, hoping he'd give her an answer, but, for once, Kakashi didn't obliged.

"Please get the best female doctor you have here to treat Sakura," Kakashi said to Rin; Rin seemed skeptical, but nodded, and walked around the desk, and typed into the computer, then picked up the phone, that sat on the desk.

"Hello, Doctor Suyu," Rin spoke into the mouth-piece, while she typed more words into the computer, "Yes, hello, this is Rin from the front desk. I have a young girl here who has a bruise on her right cheek…" Rin listened, as Kakashi, and the others looked on, "…she seems to have a slightly concussion."

Naruto's eyes widen, "A CONCUSSION!"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke added in his calm voice; speaking for the first time since they arrived at the hospital.

Rin didn't answer, she just held you a finger to Sasuke, and Naruto, to silence them both.

"Yes, alright," Rin said into the phone, "I'll bring them right in."

Rin hung up the phone, and looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and Sasuke repeated the question that she hadn't answered.

"Are you serious, that she has a concussion?"

"I believe so," Rin said, then added, "But I'm no professional."

There was a small silence that surrounded the three guys, and two girls, and it was Rin that brought it.

"Come on, I'll take you to Dr. Suyu," Rin told them, and she stood up, and walk towards a pair of swinging doors to her right, "Follow me."

Kakashi lead the way, Sakura in his arms, and Naruto, and Sasuke, followed behind him.

Rin lead them to a room, on the second from the top floor. When they entered, Kakashi placed Sakura down on the bed that was there.

The room was basically completely white. The bed sheets were white, as well as the curtains that hung around the huge three-section window on the wall opposite the door, even the bedside table, to the left of the bed, was painted white. There was only one bed in the room, which differed from the rooms on lower levels. Beside the bed, on the right side, was one white cushioned chair, and a couple more lined the wall beside the bedside table.

"Dr. Suyu will be here in a moment," Rin told them, and then gestured to the seats, "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, Rin," Kakashi said in a low voice, that was barely his own; Rin stared at him, as he took the seat beside Sakura's bed, and looked upon her face.

Rin's face saddened as she looked at Kakashi, then, said to him, "Dr. Suyu is a good doctor, she'll make sure Sakura isn't the next one written down."

"Huh?" Naruto asked; Sasuke grabbed the two chairs by the wall and brought them beside Sakura's bed, opposite from Kakashi's chair.

"Never mind, you two," Rin said, shaking her head at them, "You guys don't need to worry about it."

"But, where isn't Sakura-chan's name going to be written?" Naruto asked, then he looked at Kakashi sensei, "Kakashi sensei, where don't you want Sakura-chan's name to be written?"

"On the memorial, right, sensei?" Came a weak voice from the white-sheeted bed.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Rin looked at Sakura, and saw that her left eye was open slightly.

"Am…am I right, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked, looking at him, "You don't want my name to be written on that memorial. The one that a lot of your best friends on written on, right?"

Kakashi stared at her, then smiled through the tears that were threatening to appear in his eyes, "Yes, Sakura, yes. I never want to see your name written there."

Sakura smiled meekly, and said, "Thank you…Kakashi…"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, she fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Kakashi stared at Sakura, as her last word echoed through his mind, _Kakashi…Kakashi…Kakashi_.

Kakashi had never heard Sakura call him by his name, without sensei coming before or after it. Of course, she technically didn't just call him by his name, she fainted before she could finish, but, somehow, he liked how her voice carried his name on the air.

"Hello, everyone," A voice came from the door of the room, and everyone turned to see a lady with short red hair, and tall frame, in a doctors' coat, "I'm Dr. Suyu."

"Dr. Suyu!" Naruto exclaimed, lunging at the lady, and hugging her around the middle, "please help Sakura! Pretty please! You've just got to make her wake up!"

Naruto was close to tears as he clung to the doctors mid-section.

"Please, sir!" Dr. Suyu said in a harsh tone, "Argh, Rin-chan, please get this young man off me!"

Rin rushed forward and pried Naruto off Dr. Suyu, "Naruto, control yourself!"

Now, Naruto really started to bawl, "But, poor Sakura, she didn't deserve to be hit like she was!"

"Naruto calm down, you idiot," Sasuke snapped at Naruto.

Naruto winced at Sasuke harsh tone of voice, then sighed, and took the seat beside him.

"Alright then, let's see, now," Dr. Suyu said, approaching Sakura. She examined Sakura's head first, and checked her eyes, like Rin had done, then nodded, "You were right Rin. She does have a concussion. That bruise could also be infected, too, though."

"Can you help her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can help her." Dr. Suyu answered in an offended manner, "But, I'm going to have her spend, at least, tonight here."

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said, and turned to him, knowing the he himself had no power in decide whether, or not, Sakura stayed.

"If Dr. Suyu says so," Kakashi said, and he stood up, and turned to Dr. Suyu, "Contact me when she wakes up, I don't care what time, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Dr. Suyu said with a bow to Kakashi.

With one last look at Sakura, Kakashi left the room, and after a few more moments, Sasuke, and Naruto did the same.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto called as he spotted his sensei running through crowd of Konoha's busy streets; he and Sasuke and lost him after he had left the room.

Kakashi didn't stop, though he continued to run. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who shrugged, so they both took off after their Sensei.

After about have a minute, they noticed Kakashi had stopped, outside Ino's apartment.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I have no clue," Sasuke replied, then added, "But we're going to find out."

Naruto, and Sasuke, ran to where their Sensei stood, and it was only then that he turned and looked at them, "You two, stay here."

"Huh? But why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I told you to," Kakashi answered, then he jumped up to the balcony that Sasuke, and Naruto noticed was Ino's.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi stepped into Ino's living room, to see Asuma walking towards him, a black book tucked under his arm. Asuma's body looked horrible, there were bruises up and down Asuma's arms, and his bottom lip was bleeding. Asuma's eyes widened when he saw Kakashi standing before him.

"Where do you think you're going, Asuma?" Kakashi asked, "And with Ino Yamanaka's dairy, I might add."

Asuma's eyes traveled to the black book that he had under his arm, then his eyes returned to look Kakashi, he smiled, "You're not honestly going to being the dairy of thirteen year old?"

Kakashi glared at him, and Asuma swallowed.

"Look, Kakashi my friend," Asuma said, his face a big cheerful smile, now, "Ino's been wanting everyone's attention lately, so she probably wrote this so people would pay attention to her."

"Why would she write something that she wanted people to know about, in her _dairy_?" Kakashi asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

Asuma's smile vanished, as he tried to think of some reason to Kakashi's question, "Well, hey, kids today, they're not all to bright. Ha ha!"

"Okay, fine," Kakashi said, closing his eyes; Asuma blinked in disbelief, "Maybe you're right, and you didn't really rape Ino, but…"

Quicker then lighting strikes, Kakashi had Asuma pinned by the throat to the wall behind Asuma, with his forearm pressing against Asuma's neck.

When Kakashi spoke, his voice sounded rough, and icy, and every word trembled with uncontrollable rage, "But you hit _her_. You hit my student. You hit Sakura."

"Now…_gasp…_Kaka…_gasp_…shi…" Asuma said, while taking in as much air as he could, "Let…gasp…me ex…gasp…explain."

"Why the hell should I?" Kakashi asked Asuma; but Asuma had no way of answering, he ran out of nonexistent breath, and fainted.

Kakashi drew back his arm, and allowed Asuma to slid down the wall and lad on his ass on floor. Kakashi bent down and picked up Ino's diary, then turned to go where he heard Asuma's voice cut through the air.

"You're only pissed off, because now, I've put your precious Sakura-chan on edge," Asuma said, breathing heavily, "And now you won't have the same chance with her."

"Why the hell would I want to do such a crude and disgusting thing to my Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked Asuma, not turning to him.

"It's very simple Kakashi, it's because," Asuma took a large breath, then finished with, "You love her."

Kakashi was silent, but a gasp could be heard coming from somewhere, but neither Ninja in the room could tell where, and neither cared.

_You love her. I love her?_ Kakashi's mind swirled with many thoughts on the three words Asuma had just said; _I can't love her. She's my student, which means I'm her sensei._

_Nicely figured out, Einstein! Now, let's try and figure out the question at hand, shall we?_

_There's nothing to figure out! I'm simply not allowed to love her. I'm her sensei!_

_At the end of this year, you won't be her sensei anymore. At the end of the year, all ties are cut, and she's on her own. She won't be your student, and you won't be her sensei._

_Nicely figured, Einstein!_

_Thank you…idiot, now, go see your future girlfriend, and leave this guy to the crows._

_She's not my…future girlfriend!_

_Sure she's not._

_Oh, just shut up!_

Kakashi remained silent, and continued out onto the balcony, as Asuma threw more words at him, "Admit Kakashi! You love her, and now the chance for her to love you back is gone! For now, she'll be scared out of her wits of you! She'll be so scared that you'll do the same thing to her, that I did to her sexy blond friend."

Kakashi didn't reply as he jumped from the balcony to where Naruto, and Sasuke stood. When Kakashi landed, he couldn't help but notice that the two seemed out of breath.

"Um…how…how did go, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi eyed him, "How did what go?"

"You're interrogation with that asshole!" Naruto swore.

"How did you know I interrogated Asuma?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

Naruto froze, and his eyes went wide, "Well, um…you see, the thing is, I…"

"Who gasped?" Kakashi asked, thinking back to the one he had heard when Asuma had said that he loved Sakura.

Naruto sighed and answered, "I did, but Sasuke wasn't anywhere short of shocked, though."

"So?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi glanced at him.

"So what?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you really love Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi froze, then smiled and answered, "Depends on how you mean?"

Sasuke eyed him, and so did Naruto.

"What I'm saying is that I love her like a daughter," Kakashi clarified, smiling, "Many sensei's will think of their student's as their own children. It's impossible for Sensei's to spend so much time with their students and not become, at least, somewhat fond of them."

"I guess I can understand that," Naruto admitted, stretching his hands behind his head, and smiling.

"Too bad some Sensei's feelings get a too far out of hand," Sasuke put in, Naruto immediately stopped smiling, and his face turned angry.

"Yeah! That completely sucks!" Naruto shouted, then his face grew sadder, then angry, as he added, "I wonder how many other girls have been raped by their Sensei's. I mean, Ino never actually told anyone, Sakura just came across the information when she looked through Ino's diary. I wonder if this has happened to others, and they just haven't told anyone."

Kakashi, and Sasuke, both took on the same look as Naruto. They all stood there, silently, hoping and praying that it was only Ino that this had happened to.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope I get to see you in the next one! Please continue to read, and review, for my story!**


	5. I Can't Deny It

**A/N - Here's chapter five! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Five: I Can't Deny It

_Recap..._

"_What I'm saying is that I love her like a daughter," Kakashi clarified, smiling, "Many sensei's will think of their student's as their own children. It's impossible for Sensei's to spend so much time with their students and not become, at least, somewhat fond of them."_

"_I guess I can understand that," Naruto admitted, stretching his hands behind his head, and smiling._

"_Too bad some Sensei's feelings get a too far out of hand," Sasuke put in, Naruto immediately stopped smiling, and his face turned angry._

"_Yeah! That completely sucks!" Naruto shouted, then his face grew sadder, then angry, as he added, "I wonder how many other girls have been raped by their Sensei's. I mean, Ino never actually told anyone, Sakura just came across the information when she looked through Ino's diary. I wonder if this has happened to others, and they just haven't told anyone."_

_Kakashi, and Sasuke, both took on the same look as Naruto. They all stood there, silently, hoping and praying that it was only Ino that this had happened to._

"Come on," Kakashi spoke into the uneasy silence, "Let's go. We should try and find out more about what happened to Yamanaka-san."

"But, what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked immediately.

"There's nothing we can do for her," Kakashi said, "She has to stay in the hospital for the night."

Naruto looked to the ground, and said, "I want to wait for Sakura-chan."

"You can't pick and choose when you want to focus on doing the mission assigned to you." Kakashi pointed out.

"But, there's no one in this whole village who knows Ino-san better then Sakura, I doubt even Hinata-chan would know more than Sakura-chan. There's no point in trying to find information without Sakura-chan."

Kakashi sighed, and was about to reply to Naruto's comment, when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Naruto right," Sasuke said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, "would be pointless without Sakura. We wouldn't even know where to start."

Kakashi sighed once more; he had been trying hard to not think of Sakura, all bruised in the face. The picture of her like that, though, kept swimming into his mind, and wouldn't leave him alone, and Naruto, and Sasuke, weren't helping matters.

"Alright, fine," Kakashi gave in, "Take the rest of the day off, and meet at the hospital tomorrow morning, seven o'clock, on then nose, got it?"

"We should be asking you that, Sensei," Naruto said, poking fun at the fact that his sensei was never on time.

"Just be here." Kakashi said, and he walked off without another word.

Naruto, and Sasuke, glanced at each other with puzzled expressions.

Sasuke shrugged, and said, as he made his way down the street, "Come on."

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called, and Sasuke stopped and turned back around.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto ran forwards so that he caught up with Sasuke before asking, "Sasuke, do think what Asuma said is true?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"About Kakashi Sensei loving Sakura, and wanting to…you know," Naruto said; Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, we asked Sensei already," Sasuke pointed out, "Remember? He said he only loved Sakura, like a daughter, nothing more."

"So you expected him to just spill his beans all over the street, and tells us," Naruto took on a imitation of his sensei's voice, "Yes, you found me out! I'm completely head over heels in love with Sakura, and I'm planning to use my powers as her sensei to make her sleep with me."

Sasuke stared at Naruto complete idiotic actions; he then recovered and whacked him over the head, "You idiot!"

"Oww!" Naruto shouted, holding his head, "What did you do that for?"

"Why the hell would you think Kakashi sensei wants to do that?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and glaring at Naruto.

"Well, for one," Naruto said, holding up one finger, "She's really the only chick he's been around lately-"

"He's her sensei, he's suppose to be around her," Sasuke brushed off the reason Naruto said.

"Second, he's been fairly over protective of her lately," Naruto pointed out.

"Again, he's her sensei!" Sasuke said.

"Third, and this one you can't just brush off, Sasuke," Naruto said, and Sasuke glanced at him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"He's always reading that Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto said; and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Well, he…" Sasuke tried to think of a way to brush away this new reason, but failed, "Okay, fine, but that's only _one_ reason."

"One is still something, Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out; Sasuke stared at him, he then sighed in defeat.

"You're right," Sasuke agreed, "but what can we do? He's our sensei, he has complete control over us."

Naruto sighed, and looked to the ground, "I don't know, Sasuke. I just don't know anymore."

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, _it's not like him to just give up like that; then again it's usually been only him that could get hurt if he messed up. This time, though, if he, if _we_, screw up, it's Sakura who's going to get hurt._

Sasuke sighed, and looked around, _but what _can_ we do? I don't even what to believe that Kakashi Sensei would do that to Sakura! I really don't want to go and suspect him completely._

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto spoke; Sasuke came from his thoughts and looked over at him, "Let's go, we can decide on what to do tomorrow. It's getting late, it's already nine o'clock."

Sasuke nodded, and the two walked down the street. As the air of Konoha grew cold, as night set in around them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke," Naruto said, when they reached the street to Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, turning down the other street that lead to his house, "See you tomorrow."

They both waved to each other, and then went their separate ways. Both completely unaware of what the future held, for them, their pink-haired friend, their sensei, and the whole of Konoha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(A/N – Haha, you thought this was the end of the chapter, didn't you? Well, you're wrong, it's only about halfway through. Hee hee.)**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi stood outside the front doors of Konoha's medical hospital, and thought to himself.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_You're making sure you pretty cherry blossom is all right._

_I know she's all right; she's tough. She can easily survive a little hit like that._

_Then, why are you standing here?_

_I don't…is that her?_

Kakashi focused his eyes on a window where the lights were on, and a person was sitting a by it, looking out at the night. The window was on the second from the top floor, the same floor as Sakura.

_She knows you're here. You're losing your touch as a ninja, Kakashi._

_Shut up! How do you even know that that's Sakura-chan up there? It could be anyone._

_With shoulder length, cherry blossom pink, hair?_

Kakashi blinked, and stared at the person in the window, and realized his inner voice was right. The person had shoulder length, cherry blossom pink, hair, and Kakashi knew only one person who had such hair.

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi whispered to the cool night air that surrounded him.

_That's another thing, Kakashi. His voice spoke._

_What?_

_Why do you call her, Sakura-chan?_

_Um, well, I…_Kakashi sighed, _I don't know. It just sounds better. I know I should probably just be calling her Sakura, but…I just…_

_Don't want to?_

_No…yeah._

_Ha! I knew it!_

_What?_

_You love her!_

_Yeah, sure, like a daught-_

_And don't you dare say 'Like a daughter'! You know damn well that isn't true!_

Kakashi sighed, _but I can't love her! I'm not allowed to. Especially, now, after her best friend was raped by her sensei._

_Well, first of all, you're not going to be her sensei forever, and second, once your not her sensei anymore, she'll know you can't _order_ her to do anything she doesn't want to. So, it'll be fine._

_Yeah, that's easy for you to say._

Kakashi breathed deeply, and returned his attention to Sakura, who sat at the window of her room, looking down at him. She raised her hand and waved slightly to Kakashi, who returned it.

Kakashi watched as Sakura, lowered her head to rest on the window ledge. He tilted his head and smiled up at her.

_I can't deny it;_ Kakashi thought inwardly to himself, _not anymore. I love her. I love her more then anything else in this world._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**(A/N – Nope, still not over yet! Hee hee!)**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura watched Kakashi from the window of her hospital room.

_Why is Kakashi standing out there?_ Sakura wondered, _is he standing out there, for me?_

Sakura shook her head, _no, he couldn't be. He's probably waiting for Rin, to walk her home._

As though someone had heard her thoughts, Rin herself walked out of the hospital front doors, and waved to Kakashi, he looked over at her, and gave her a half wave. Rin walked over to him, and stopped.

_I knew it,_ Sakura thought, sighing sadly, _wait, why the hell am I sad that he wasn't here for me?_

Sakura shook her head to clear it, and then looked back down at Rin and Kakashi, they seemed to be talking. They, suddenly, looked up, both of them, at Sakura, and waved.

Sakura raised her head a little, then smiled and waved back down at them.

_Kakashi must at least be asking about me, _Sakura thought happily, _hold on, did I just refer to him as Kakashi?_

Sakura pushed the thoughts of her using Kakashi's first name only from her mind as she looked back down at him, and Rin, who were now walking away. Sakura frowned.

Kakashi then stopped and gestured to a bench in the front of the hospital, Rin put her hands on her hips, and shook her head. Kakashi shrugged and sat down, and seemed to speak to her; she then shrugged and walked off. Kakashi looked up to Sakura's window, and waved once again to her.

Sakura didn't know whether to be flattered, or freaked out of her mind. Kakashi was out there for her, and her alone. Then, again, with everything that had happened to Ino, Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she was comfortable with Kakashi sitting out on that bench like that for her.

Sakura looked back out the window, and tilted her head in thought at Kakashi.

"Sakura-san," A voice came from the doorway of Sakura's room; Sakura turned and saw her doctor standing there.

"Um, yes?" Sakura asked.

"You should be in bed," Her doctor said, walking in and pulling the sheets back on Sakura's bed, "You need your rest."

Sakura nodded, and looked back out the window to Kakashi. His head was drooped, and resting on his chest. Sakura laughed slightly at the sight of her sensei sleeping on a bench, though it wasn't really something to laugh at.

Sakura then climbed into her bed, and noticed a throw blanket at the end of it. She smiled at it and picked it up, then made to get out of bed.

"Oh no," Her doctor said, pushing Sakura back into bed, "where do you think you're going?"

"I want to take this to my sensei," Sakura said; her doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You're sensei?" The doctor repeated.

"He's outside," Sakura explained.

The doctor glanced at the window, then walked over and looked out. She smiled gently.

"Tell you what," The doctor said, "I'll take the blanket to your sensei."

Sakura was about to retort when the doctor spoke again, "You can even watch me from the window, okay?"

Sakura was about to retort again, but thought better of it, and nodded.

Sakura went to the window, as the doctor left through the door with the blanket. After a few minutes, Sakura saw the doctor walk out of the front doors, and up to where Kakashi was asleep on the bench. She waved to Sakura, and then draped the blanket over Kakashi's sleeping form. She waved once more to Sakura, and went back inside.

Sakura smiled, and smiled into her bed, within minutes, she was out like a light. Drifting into pleasant dreams of who knows what.

* * *

**A/N – Hee hee, that's the end of this chapter, but I'll give you a hint for the next one. I know what! Wink wink, nudge nudge, haha. Anyway, see you all, hopefully, in the next chapter.**


	6. Between Two Worlds

**A/N - Please forgive me for not updating, I don't deserve to be forgiven, and, honestly, I wouldn't forgive myself. I will keep writing, though. So, I hope you will enjoy. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Six:_ Between Two Worlds

_Sakura walked hand in hand with Kakashi, down the streets of Konoha, humming as she did so. Kakashi laughed and smiled at her, while the people around them seemed to have mixed emotions about the two._

_Some look disgusted, and completely ignored the couples' existence altogether. Others gave a worried look to Sakura. Most of the men glared darkly at Kakashi, but he didn't seem to notice, either that, or he didn't give damn._

_The only ones that had accepted Sakura and Kakashi was Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. Sasuke was half and half on the matter._

_Sakura paused at a window to a jewelry store and gazed in at an emerald on a gold chain. Kakashi tilted his head to the side, as he looked through the window to what Sakura was looking at. He smirked, and then vanished in a poof of smoke._

_Sakura turned when she heard then small 'poof', and looked around._

Now, where on earth did he go?_ Sakura wondered._

_Kakashi then appeared behind her in another poof of smoke, but when Sakura started to turn around, he told her to stop._

_Sakura obeyed, and stayed facing away from Kakashi then from above her head, Sakura saw a emerald on a gold chain being lowered around her neck._

_"Eeek! Kakashi!" Sakura squealed, as touched the stone gently with her fingertips, while Kakashi fastened the hook._

_"Can I turn, now?" Sakura asked, wanting nothing more then to wrap her arms around her lover and hold him forever._

_"Yes," Came Kakashi smooth voice, "You can turn around."_

_Sakura wasted no time; she whirled around, and threw her arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi held her tight and laughed._

_"Thank you so much, Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed, happily._

_"Your welcome, Sakura," Kakashi said._

_Kakashi then, pulled back, and took Sakura by the hand, then led her to the forest of Konoha._

_Once there, Kakashi turned and stepped in front of Sakura, facing her. He then walked towards her and backed her into a tree, and kissed her._

_"I love you, Sakura," Kakashi whispered, pulling back for a split second, before capturing Sakura's lips once more._

_Sakura smiled into the kiss, she loved Kakashi so much._

_Sakura's eyes suddenly snapped open, something was snaking it's way down the front of her slacks. Sakura immediately grabbed Kakashi's hand and tried to pull it away, but his other hand grabbed her hand and pinned it to the tree, above her head._

_Sakura pulled back from Kakashi, "Kakashi, you promise we won't rush this."_

_"Well," Kakashi's deep voice came, "I lied. I'm sick and tired of you waiting to be 'ready'. I'm ready Sakura. I want you, and your body, right now."_

_Sakura's eyes widened at Kakashi's words, _Oh my god! Kakashi! No, I can't believe it! This can be happening!

_Tears slowly began top fall from Sakura's eyes, as Kakashi hand roamed over her entire body. HJe stripped her, and himself, down, somehow with only hand. And he began to insert a finger into her._

_"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, "STOP! PLEASE!"_

_Kakashi didn't listen he only continued to violate her._

Sakura sat bolt upright in bed, cold sweat ran down her face. Sakura pulled her knees to her chest, and hugged them.

Sakura looked around the hospital room, and her eyes rested on the window. Silently, Sakura slid out of bed, and walked to the window, and looked down. There, on the bench, was Kakashi. Sakura shivered.

Sakura turned from the window, and looked around the room, thinking, _what do I do? It was just a dream, right?_

**I sure as hell wouldn't wait around to find out!** Inner Sakura shouted, and Sakura decided.

Sakura changed quickly from the hospital robes she had on, to her own clothes that were in the closet of the room. Sakura then tip toed over to the door of her room, and turned the handle.

Sakura stepped out into the deserted hallway, and made her way to the stairs, she ran down them to the main floor. When Sakura reached the front doors, she stopped to catch her breath.

Sakura peeked out to where Kakashi dozed on the bench; she then quietly snuck out, past Kakashi, and down the street. She ran away from Kakashi, as she found herself lost in the space between the world of her mind, and the world of reality.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat down at his dinner table with a bowl of hot ramen; he had just picked up his chopsticks when there was a soft knock at his door.

Naruto looked towards his apartment door, _who the hell could that be?_

Naruto got up from his chair, and went to answer the door, when he opened it, he fell onto his butt as a body knocked into him.

Naruto looked down at the pink hair that covered the top of the person's head that had collapsed onto him.

"SAKURA!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto sat up, and put an arm around Sakura's shoulders, he then touched his hand to her forehead.

_Oh damn, she's burning up! _Naruto realized as he took his hand away from Sakura hot forehead, _oh man, what do I do? What do I do?_

_Wait, she's supposed to be in the hospital right, now,_ Naruto remembered, "I got to call them. I have to tell the hospital."

Naruto had moved towards his phone that was on a near-by table, but something had reached out and caught his wrist.

Naruto looked, and saw that Sakura had woken up, and was holding on to his wrist.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out what was wrong, "what? Don't you want me to call the hospital?"

Sakura didn't answer; she just pulled on Naruto's wrist, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and started crying.

Naruto stared, once again at the top of Sakura's pink head. Naruto had no clue as to what was going on, but it was obvious that something had scared her.

_Damn, I'm not good with this sort of thing,_ Naruto admitted to himself, _I know!_

"I need Kakashi!" Naruto said out loud, wonder how the in hell he was going to reach him.

"No," Sakura's weak voice came in a tremble, "Please, don't call him."

Naruto looked down at Sakura, who still had her face buried into his chest, "Why not?"

Sakura didn't answer.

_This is insane!_ Naruto shouted in his mind, _wait…maybe…_

Naruto glanced at the phone, and stretched his hand to reach it.

"Naruto?" Sakura's sobbing voice asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling the hospital, or Kakashi."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke woke from his sleep to the sound of his phone ringing. He blinked, and looked over at his bedside clock, _2:57!_

_Who ever that is, I swear I'm going to kill them! _Sasuke thought, as he got up to answer the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Sasuke shouted into the phone.

"It's Sakura," Naruto's frantic voice answered.

Sasuke immediately forgot his anger, as he spoke again, "What? Naruto, what are you talking about? Where is she? What happened?"

"She's here," Naruto answered, but before he could answer another question, Sasuke fired off another one.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Sasuke yelled.

"I don't know," Naruto answered, "But she won't let me call the hospital, or Kakashi sensei."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Why not?"

"She won't say," Naruto said.

"Well," Sasuke said, pausing to think once more, "I'll be right there. You're at your house, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "Stay there!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Naruto assured.

"Alright," Sasuke said, and he hung up the phone.

_What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke wondered as he bolted from his house, and headed for Naruto's.

* * *

**A/N – Hey everyone, I apologize for not updating, I had a horrible case of writer's block. I first wrote Sakura's dream as Kakashi being completely good, and cool, but I didn't want it that way entirely. So, I re-wrote it with him as a pervert, but I didn't like it that way either. It took me about a month to come up with the ingenious plan of doing both. I was having a stupid moment, one that lasted a month. So, I guess you could say I was having a stupid month. In any case, please forgive me.**


	7. I'll Ask Him When I Find Him

**A/N - OMG! I can't believe it, I beg you all on my knees to forgive me. I just realized I had this comepletely done, except for the title for the last month! I can't believe I didn't post it up! I'm so sorry! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: I'll Ask Him When I Find Him**

Recap… 

_Sasuke woke from his sleep to the sound of his phone ringing. He blinked, and looked over at his bedside clock, 2:57!_

_Who ever that is, I swear I'm going to kill them! Sasuke thought, as he got up to answer the phone._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Sasuke shouted into the phone._

"_It's Sakura," Naruto's frantic voice answered._

_Sasuke immediately forgot his anger, as he spoke again, "What? Naruto, what are you talking about? Where is she? What happened?"_

"_She's here," Naruto answered, but before he could answer another question, Sasuke fired off another one._

"_What the hell is she doing there?" Sasuke yelled._

"_I don't know," Naruto answered, "But she won't let me call the hospital, or Kakashi sensei."_

_Sasuke thought for a moment, "Why not?"_

"_She won't say," Naruto said._

"_Well," Sasuke said, pausing to think once more, "I'll be right there. You're at home, right?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto confirmed._

"_Okay," Sasuke said, "Stay there!"_

"_I'm not going anywhere," Naruto assured._

"_Alright," Sasuke said, and he hung up the phone._

What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke wondered as he bolted from his house, and headed for Naruto's._

Naruto sat on his worn out sofa, with Sakura beside him. He stared at her slightly, as she sat there with puffy, red eyes, from crying. Naruto jumped at the sound of a knock on his apartment door. Naruto ran to the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke standing before him.

"About time you got here," Naruto spat at the raven-haired boy.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto and walking right past him into his apartment.

Sasuke immediately notice Sakura sitting on Naruto sofa, and walked over to her, "Hey, Sakura."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, for the first time since he'd known her, Sakura didn't jump all over him, when he greeted her. In, fact, she didn't react in any way, she just sat there.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, moving so that he was standing directly in front of her.

Naruto walked into the living room, and leaned against the wall beside the phone, as he watched as Sasuke tried to talk to Sakura.

Sasuke crouched so that he was more on eye level with Sakura. He locked eyes with her, and tried to see the emotions that were there.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought, as he realized the main emotion apparent in Sakura's jade eyes, _She's frightened, but why?_

Sasuke got to his feet, and walked around the sofa to where Naruto was, and spoke to him. In a whisper, so that Sakura wouldn't hear, "She's scared."

"Well, duh!" Naruto huffed, rolling his eyes at Sasuke.

"But why, though," Sasuke asked.

Naruto was silent; he just stared at Sakura, trying to think of an answer to Sasuke's question.

Sasuke, too, was trying his best to think of a reason behind Sakura's sudden fear.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, glancing at Naruto, "Any ideas?"

"Here, let's see what you make of this," Naruto said, and he reached for the phone, he's eyes locked on Sakura, "I'm going to call the Hospital, Sakura, they-"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, whipping around in her seat, and looking at Naruto in a pleading way.

"Why not, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura averted her gaze; but Sasuke repeated the question, "Why not, Sakura?"

"Because Sensei's there!" Sakura said looking around at Sasuke and Naruto, and then averting her gaze once more, "I don't want him to know I'm here."

In a rare occurrence, Naruto's mind clicked into place faster then Sasuke's, "Alright, Sakura, I won't call, I promise."

"Thank you, Naruto," Sakura said, stifling a yawn.

"Get some sleep, Sakura," Naruto suggested, going to his hall closet, and pulling out a spare blanket, and pillow, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura said, taking the two items, and placing the pillow at the head of the sofa, and the blanket around her.

"Your welcome Sakura," Naruto said, as Sakura laid her head down on the pillow, and curled up under the blanket.

Naruto waited a few seconds, making sure Sakura was asleep before walking to his kitchen table where his surprisingly, uneaten, bowl of ramen, sat. He picked it up, and carried it to the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, looking between Sakura, and Naruto, "I have a feeling that you've actually figure this out before me, so, what the hell's up?"

"Come on, Sasuke," Naruto whispered in disbelief, "What did Sakura find out today?"

"That Ino ran away," Sasuke answered.

"After that," Naruto prodded.

"That she was raped by that fucking pig!" Sasuke spat out.

"Okay," Naruto said, "Now we're getting somewhere. Now, who was Sakura all bent out of shape about?"

"Uh, I guess, Kakashi sensei," Sasuke answered, and finally it all made sense to him, "She thinks Kakashi sensei's going to do the same!"

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, glancing at Sakura's sleeping form, "But, good job, Sasuke, you actually figured it out."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sarcastic thumbs up, and Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke said, "We have to tell, Kakashi, but you were stupid and went and promised her that we wouldn't."

"Correction," Naruto whispered, "I promised that _I _wouldn't _call_ him. I never promised her that I won't have _you_ go and tell Kakashi in _person_."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in surprise, "For once, you didn't do half bad, Naruto."

Naruto flashed Sasuke his signature smile.

"Alright, then," Sasuke said, going to the door, "Sakura said Kakashi sensei was at the Hospital, right?"

"Right…hey, wait, why the hell is he there?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I'll ask him when I find him," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said, nodding his head.

Sasuke nodded back, and then left without a word.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, once I have the next chapter written, I will post it right away, I promise you all. Please continue to read...and review! You can flame me for my stupidness if you want to.**


	8. Take Me Home

**A/N - Man, I'm so sorry, that I haven't updated. I have nine stories going at the moment, and maybe I should have thought twice before doing so, but it's a little late to be regretting it. So, I'm going to try my hardest to update all my stories. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Take Me Home**

Naruto sat at his kitchen table trying to figure out what he should do. Sakura was sleeping on the sofa and every once in a while she turned and twisted.

_I hate this,_ Naruto thought to himself, _I can't do anything to help her._

Suddenly, Sakura jerked violently in her sleep, Naruto jumped, and quickly rushed to her side.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura didn't answer, she just continued to twist and turn.

Naruto was silent, _what should I do,_ _I can't touch her, otherwise she'll run into the street screaming that I raped her or something like that._

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura couldn't see a thing, she was surrounded by darkness. She could feel her body start to shiver. Sakura look all around her, but she couldn't see a thing. It was complete darkness.

Suddenly, a faded light appeared, and Sakura could see the silhouette of someone standing in front of it. Sakura approached cautiously, and tried to see who it was.

"Sasuke!?" Sakura spoke in disbelief.

Sasuke didn't reply, he tuirned and began walking away, and with him the light became dimmer, and dimmer.

"No! Come back!" Sakura shouted, "Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me in the dark!"

Sasuke, though, was already gone, and so was the light. That light, though, was quickly followed by another, Sakura spun around to stare at the new light.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted at the blond that was blocking some of the light, "Naruto, it's Sakura! Please! Please help me!"

Naruto only turned from her, taking the light of his preseance with him.

"No! Naruto come back!" Sakura shouted, "Please, come back!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto was now completely confused, he didn't know what the hell Sakura was talking about. He was right there with her, yet she was acting as though he was leaving.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke softly to her, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura, though, didn't hear his words.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was once again in the dark. She was trembling, but she couldn't feel herself doing so. Her breath was heavy, but that, too, though, she had no knowledge of. She couldn't see, hear, speak, or anything else.

_I'm scared,_ Sakura admitted, _I want to go home! I want to see my teammates again!_

Suddenly, another light appeared to the right of Sakura, and was a little surprised, yet relieved when she saw who had appeared with this light.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura whispered, "Can you take me home? I...don't like it here."

Kakashi, unlike all the other, actually reacted to her words, he gave her an odd look that Sakura had never seen on his face before. Then, he began doing what all the others did, he turned and began walking away, and the light disappeared slowly with him.

"NO! Come back!" Sakura screamed, "I want you to stay!"

With that Sakura jerked awake, and was staring straight into the eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, she sat up quickly and threw her arms around her friend.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, as he awkwardly returned the hug.

"I'm...okay..." Sakura whispered into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto just stayed silent, unable to think of anything to say.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke walked down the street, in an odd state of confusion. He didn't know why Sakura would think their Sensei, Kakashi, would do such a thing. Of course, they also never thought Asuma would do such a thing to Ino. Another thing, though, that was pulling at Sasuke's mind was the fact that Kakashi was still at the hospital. What possible reason was there that he'd have stayed. Well, maybe he was worried about Sakura and wanted to make sure she was okay. Then again, Kakashi should of thought that him staying there might put thoughts into Sakura's mind about him.

Sasuke left his thoughts behind as he came up to the front steps of the hospital, and sure enough, Kakashi was snoozing on the bench outside the doors.

Sasuke approached his Sensei, and stopped about a foot from him, "Sensei?"

Kakashi stirred, but didn't wake up.

Sasuke spoke a _little_ louder, "SENSEI!"

Sasuke, himself, jump as a flock of birds took off from a nearby tree. Kakashi jumped to attention, and looked around, his eyes finally coming to rest on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what on earth are you doing out here at this hour?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"I should be asking you that," Sasuke spat, not fully sure as to the reason he was so mad at Kakashi, "What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?"

Kakashi glanced around, then looked back to Sasuke, "Well, I wanted to make sure Sakura was kept safe."

Sasuke stifled a harsh laugh, "Yeah, good job, sensei."

Kakashi stared at Sasuke in slight confusion.

Seeing his sensei's face, Sasuke asked, "Where might Sakura be at the moment?"

"Up in her room," Kakashi answered, gesturing to the window in which was Sakura hospital room.

"Wrong," Sasuke corrected his sensei, "She's at Naruto's, freaked out of her fucking mind at the fact that he Sensei stayed at the hospital."

"What?" Kakashi asked, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah, at _Naruto's_," Sasuke repeated.

"Why is she so freaked about me-"

"Are you an idiot!?" Sasuke shouted, although he was quick to get the idea either, but he weasn't going to let Kakashi know that.

Kakashi stared.

"She just found out her best friend was raped by her sensei! Why do you think she's freaking out for!?"

Kakashi blinked, then sighed, "Shit, I'm an idiot."

Sasuke studied his sensei for a moment, "Well, we need help. Naruto, and I, can't get her to come back to the hospital."

"And you think I can get her to come back?" Kakashi asked, "After acting like I did?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well, at least talk to her. Explain yourself, fuck why the hell am I the one telling you this?"

Kakashi laughed slightly, he knew Sasuke wasn't the kind that liked doing this kind of thing, so he nodded and said, "Okay, let's head for Naruto's, then."

With that, the two headed down the steps of the hospital and turned down the street that lead to Naruto's.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto sat with Sakura, who was still shaking from her dream that Naruto was still oblivous to.

"Sakura, calm down, it was only a bad dream," Naruto tried to comfort his friend.

Sakura didn't reply she was trying to figure out what exactly she thought of the dream. Her mind told her what Naruto was telling her, that it was only a bad dream. Her heart, however, was sure that it was a window into the furture of reality.

"Sakura?" Naruto spoke, but was halted by a sudden knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Naruto called, as Sakura jumped and clutched her knees to her chest.

"It's Sasuke, I brought Sensei,"

Sakura jumped and fell off the couch, knocking the table with her arm, sending a glass vase that had been standing on it crashing to the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi averted his gaze from Naruto's very door as he heard something smash beyond it, _she really must be freaked_.

"Okay, hold on, I'm coming," Naruto's voice came from behind the door.

"Don't bother, Naruto," Kakashi spoke quietly, but his voice didn't escape the ears of a certain kunuchi, "I'll just go. She doesn't have to go back to the hospital, she was kept overnight as a precaution, nothing to serious. So, don't worry, about her going back."

With that Kakashi turned from the door to leave.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura sat silent as Kakashi spoke, she then was gripped by the familar fear that she had in her dream. She jumped to her feet and ran to the door, flinging it open when she got there.

"Sensei!?" Sakura called.

Kakashi stopped, and turned to face her, but didn't meet her eye.

Sakura's eye winced as light from the hall lights reflected off Kakashi's metal headband. Her eyes reajusted, and she stood staring at Kakashi.

"Yes?" Kakashi spoke in a whisper.

"I'm...sorry," Sakura said, hugging the door frame slightly, "I'm sorry for thinking such things. I know you'd never do what Asuma did to Ino."

Kakashi couldn't find any words to confirm to Sakura that she was right, but he hoped to high heaven that she wasn't wrong.

Sakura's eyes suddenly started crying, and Kakashi felt even worse then he had before. He finally turned to leave, and he spoke no words to anyone.

Sakura's eyes widened, almost in fear, as she watched the light that had been reflecting off of Kakashi's headband disappear as he turned.

_No! He's leaving, like in my dream!_

"WAIT!" Sakura shouted and she dashed forward' Kakashi turned just in time to recieve a hug from Sakura. Her arms slipped around his middle, and her face dived into his chest.

"Sakura?" Kakashi spoke, in slight shock of her actions.

"Please, don't leave," Sakjura pleaded, now starting to cry in full force now, "I...don't want you to leave me here."

"Sakura," Kakashi sighed.

"Please...just take me home..." Sakura spoke, her sobs now making her body shake.

Kakashi stared at the top of his students' pink head for a momment, then sighed, "Alright, and...I'm sorry, Sakura, for scaring you."

Sakjura pulled back and looked up at Kakashi, giving him no where else to look, but at her, "It's okay, I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions."

Kakashi was silent, and Sakura gave him a weak smile. She then turned to Naruto and Sasuke, she gave them each a hug. Naruto returned his happily, Sasuke, of course, just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura then turned to Kakashi, "Okay, shall we go."

Kakashi gave a small nod, and the two left down the hall leaving Naruto and Sasuke to wonder.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, I won't blame any of you if you flame me for not updating for so long. In anycase, I hope it was worth the wait.**


	9. Can't Say

**A/N - Ummmm, I inform you all that you should read my end of chapter A/N when your done with the chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Can't Say**

Kakashi and Sakura walked silently down the street. Kakashi was almost afriad to speak, and Sakura was just enjoying the sound of silence around her.

"I want to apologize to you, Sakura," Kakashi spoke after taking a breath, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was out of line."

"No, it's oka-"

"No, it wasn't," Kakashi inturrupted his student, "Even if your my student, I shouldn't have stay at the hospital like that. I should of realized that it would make you uneasy."

"But I shouldn't of freaked out like I did," Sakura said, "I shouldn't of jumped to-"

"Let's not start this again," Kakashi said, "Now, um...which way is it?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, and then she looked around, "Oh, that's right you've never been to my place have you?"

"Um...no..." Kakashi said, feeling a little akward answering the question.

"It's this way," Sakura said, walking down a street, and Kakashi soon followed.

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura spoke quietly, "Um, what are we going to do about Ino?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow," Kakashi replied, "I don't want to have to reexplain everything to Naruto and Sasuke."

"Right," Sakura said, she then stopped walking, "We're here."

Kakashi glanced at the house they had stopped in front of, it was small, and dark, "Hmmm."

"Come on in," Sakura said, walking up to the door and unlocking it.

"Umm," Kakashi mulled over his thoughts.

Kakashi didn't really think he should be entering his female students' house, but the state of the house made him curious as to how the inside looked. So, against his better judgement, Kakashi walked up the path and through the door that Sakura had been holding open.

Kakashi stepped inside and looked around. The lights were off, which said that either everyone who lived there was asleep, or they were all out.

Sakura stepped in and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to the table over in the corner and picked up the piece of paper that was there. She then placed it back down, and walked into the tiny kitchen by the front door.

"Want something?" Sakura asked.

"Um, no thank you," Kakashi declined politely.

Sakura took a small saucer out of the cupboard and put a small pot on the stove. She poured in some milk that she got out of the fridge and she started heating it up.

"Um...Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah?" Sakura replied, starting to stir the milk.

"Pardon my curiousity, but what was written on that note?" Kakashi asked, his eyes resting on the paper that Sakura left on the table.

"Oh, that was just a note from my parents," Sakura said, "They're out on business."

"Really? For how long?" Kakashi asked, walking into the kitchen to stand beside Sakura.

Sakura who was holding the saucer, suddenly dropped it, and whipped around to face her sensei.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi said, reaching out a hand to her, but Sakura recoiled and his mind fell into place.

"I think it's time I take my leave," Kakashi said, and without waiting for Sakura to respond, he left.

Sakura sighed as Kakashi left, she knew he hadn't meant his question like she had recieved it, but her nerves wouldn't let her think normally. Sakura slowly picked the pieces of broken saucer up off the floor and trew them in the trash can under the sink. She then got a new one, turned the stove off and laddled some milk onto the saucer.

Sakura walked to the patio door carefully, and slide the door open. She then let out a whistle, and out of the little bush in her backyard came a tiny little kitten. It came up to the door, sat down, and purred happily. Sakura sighed as she watched the kitten drink up the milk, it's eyes closed, enjoying the sweet liquid.

"I should name you," Sakura whispered, and the kitten looked up at her voice, "Hmmm, but I don't know what."

The kitten just returned to it's milk, as Sakura tried to think up a name, but to no avail. So, after the kitten was done, she picked up th saucer and took it inside, and the kitten tried as it might to get over at ridge of the back door.

Sakura laughed when she saw the kitty, "Do you want in?"

The kitten continued to fight to get in, but failed. Sakura went over to it and gentle picked it up, and set it down just inside the door. The kitten rubbed it's body against Sakura's leg as thanks then ran off to explore, as Sakura close the door.

Sakura went about making her dinner of ramen, while the kitten found it's way into Sakura's bedroom where it found itself a bed out of one of Sakura's bras that she had on the ground. The kitten curled up into a ball in one cup of the bra and fell asleep.

After Sakura eat her dinner, she went in search of the kitten, and found it asleep.

"Your adorable," Sakura whisper, gently stroking the kitten's fur.

The kitten stirred, but stayed asleep. Sakura after showering, and getting into her pj's she crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

Kakashi was soon found by Genma at a local bar, Genma walked up to him and sat on the bar stool beside him, "Since when do you drink, Hatake?"

"Do you see a glass, Genma?" Kakashi asked, annoyed.

Genma looked to the counter in front of Kakashi and saw nothing, "Okay, then why the hell are you at a bar if your not trying to get wasted?"

"Not everyone goes to a bar to get drunk, Genma," Kakashi spoke in heightened annoyance.

Genma sighed, as he realized Kakashi's usually good-humor was out to lunch, "What's got you so down, Kakashi?"

"Can't say," Kakashi said, looking away.

"Is that a 'Can't say, cause I don't know,' can't say, or a 'can't say, cause I promised' can't?" Genma asked.

"Can't say."

"Ahhhh, so, may I ask who made you promise?"

"...a ninja."

"Okay, ummm...girl or boy?"

"...does that matter?"

"I'm going to say that means girl. Old or young?"

"Genma..."

"Well, with what I've figured out, I'd say it's either a random chick you've atcually fallen for, or it's that kunuchi student of yours...what was her name again?"

"...Sakura."

"That's right, so what going on with her?"

"Nothing that you need to know about..." Kakashi answered, _I think._

"Uh huh," Genma said, flagging down the bartender, "So, how many beers is it going to take for you to spill?"

Kakashi looked over with a glare, he wasn't in the mood for Genma's lame attempts at trying to cheer him up.

Genma just ordered a beer for himself, and drank it from the bottle as his eyes studied Kakashi, "Hey, wasn't your team asigned a mission this morning?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you skipping work?"

"No, we were doing reach, and no we can't leave till morning,"

"Why?"

"Can't say."

* * *

**A/N – Okay, I have to be entirely honest here. I don't know if I'll be continuing this story. I've very busy with my main story of Sakura's village. Of course, that story is a SakuraXSasuke story...so I might keep one of my SakuraXKakashi stories going, but I'm not sure what one, or if I even will. If I do choose to continue a SakuraXKakashi story I'll do the one with the most reviews. Oh, and just so you know, I won't delete any of my stories, I'll just halt the updating of them until my Sakura's village, and the other if I choose to do one, are running in full motion. I apologize to you all, but I hope you will forgive me.**


End file.
